La manzana de la discordia
by Noname Canterville
Summary: Todo iba bien en la vida de Kyle, el destino ya parecía tener planeada su vida al lado de su alma gemela, Stan. O eso creía hasta que un día Ike decidió salir con la hermana menor de Craig Tucker y todo su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados. ¿Cómo terminará esta historia?¿Seguir con lo planeado o tentar a la suerte y cambiar su futuro?¿Qué consecuencias traerán las decisiones tomadas?
1. Capítulo 1: Almas Gemelas

**Este fanfic esta basado en un rol muy especial que tengo con una personita muy especial. A casi luego de año y medio de rol me decidí por compartirlo con el mundo. Este fic es posible gracias a ella que me anima todos los días con nuestro rol luego de año y medio y más de 20 mil comentarios en Facebook sigo sin aburrirme y sin ganas de querer acabarlo, a ella se lo dedico y espero que como nosotras gozamos con este rol ustedes gocen de su historia que escribimos día a día.**

**Parejas: Multipairing aunque la principal es Cryle.**

**N/A: "Palabras entrecomillas"= pensamientos, **_**Palabras en cursiva= Flash Backs**_

**Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, yo solo me divierto usando a sus personajes para rolear.**

Capítulo 1: Almas Gemelas. –Kyle Broflvoski–

Almas gemelas, supuestamente son las dos partes de un mismo ser que fueron divididas y al estar en el mundo humano su misión es encontrase una con la otra, o al menos algo así tenía entendido.

La primera vez que escuche el termino me pareció completamente absurdo, algo que se usa para atraer la atención de las adolescentes enamoradas quienes en un intento desesperado por encontrar su otra mitad consultan a adivinos, brujas, etc.

-Algo tan estúpido como eso no existe, la magia no existe y para todo hecho existe una explicación completamente lógica y racional- digo mientras me llevo a la boca un poco de fruta picada que mi madre me puso ese día para el almuerzo

-Kyle, luego de tantos años viviendo en South Park me sorprende que sigas diciendo cosas como esas-se burla mi amigo rubio Kenny quien para variar decidió sentarse con nosotros ese día.

Desde hace un año que casi no lo hace últimamente se junta más tiempo con el Team de Tucker, la razón no la tengo del todo clara pero no me gusta en lo más mínimo pero el opta por ignorar mis advertencias.

-Kenny tiene razón amigo-me dice Stan rodeando mis hombros con su brazo –Conocemos a Jesús, a Satán, incluso al anticristo, Kenny resucita cada vez que muere, tienes que aceptar que son muchas las cosas que no tienen lógica, menos aún en un pueblo tan jodido como este.

-Sin mencionar tus poderes psíquicos-añade Kenneth mientras mastica su almuerzo, un trozo de sándwich que le regale.

-Eso fue mera coincidencia, una sobrecarga eléctrica que dio la casualidad de que paso cunado estaba muy molesto y ya, yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Cómo digas…

-Aún así pienso que esas cosas son absurdas

La razón por la cual había comenzado esta disputa sobre las almas gemelas era por que Stan había sido invitado por las chicas a una visita con una nueva supuesta adivina que había llegado al pueblo y que según se especializaba en encontrar tu alma gemela leyendo tu palma de la mano, vaya tontería.

-Vamos Kyle, no seas un amargado y un aburrido y acompáñanos, quien sabe, quizás te puedas ligar a una de las chicas-para variar Kenny se había invitado, aunque sabía que lo único que buscaba era poder atrapar a una chica en sus redes.

-Realmente no me interesa chicos, además tengo muchas tareas que hacer, sin mencionar que Ike últimamente actúa muy raro y quisiera hablar con el de hermano a hermano para saber que le pasa, llega tarde a la casa después de clases y sale muy seguido, según el va a casa de Frikle pero cunado llamo a su casa dice que Ike no esta y me preocupa que pueda estar metido en problemas.

Y era cierto, Ike se comportaba muy raro desde hacía un mes, mi padre parecía no darle mucha importancia, decía que tenía que dejar que mi hermanito tuviera libertades, pero eso me preocupaba y mamá tampoco parecía muy preocupada por el asunto, además desde que mi madre se consiguió un trabajo ya casi no pasa tiempo en la casa, la mayor parte del tiempo solo estamos Ike y yo en ella… mejor dicho solo yo.

-Vamos judío no seas un marica-se burla Cartman quien aparece frente a nosotros con una charola llena de comida, y sí, sólo para el –Tu novio hippie quiere pasar tiempo de calidad contigo y tu lo rechazas.

-Maldita sea Cartman, Stan no es mi novio-exclamo furioso y algo sonrojado.

Stan, era solo mi amigo, no, mi súper mejor amigo, solo eso, el no podía gustarme además el siempre se la había vivido enamorado de Wendy, nunca podría fijarse en mi… Además no es como si yo quisiera algo como eso.

Escucho como el culo gordo se ríe de mi y comienza a comer como el cerdo que es, luego de ocho años supongo que hay muchas cosas que nunca van a cambiar. Termino mi almuerzo y me levanto dispuesto a tirar la basura, una vez que la tiro me doy media vuelta para regresar rumbo a la mesa en la que estoy con mis amigos chocando con una persona haciéndome caer de lleno al suelo.

-Carajo, fíjate por donde caminas-reclamó algo aturdido por el golpe.

-Deberías de ser tu el que se fija por donde anda, Broflovski-contesta una voz monótona, perteneciente nada más y nada menos que al brabucón de la escuela, Craig Tucker quien me hace su famosa señal obscena con el dedo, dios, como odio a este sujeto.

-¡Quizás si prestaras más atención!

-Quizás si tu dejaras de andar por ahí caminando cual idiota enamorado babeando por el idiota de tu novio Marsh.

-Stan no es mi novio joder.

-Me da igual solo no te metas en mi camino.

-¿O si no que? Puedo andar por donde se me de mi jodida gana.

-Déjalo, Ky-dice una voz a mi espalda colocando su mano en mi hombro y ayudando a levantarme, obviamente era Stan quien miraba con odio a Tucker-No vale la pena discutir con el idiota de Craig.

-Vaya, el príncipe azul aparece para defender a su princesita en apuros-se burla Craig con una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios-No los interrumpo más, pero si quieren coger háganlo en su cuarto, no todos queremos verlos a ustedes par de maricas follando por ahí- tras decir esto pasa al lado de Stan y mío empujándolo con el hombro.

-¡Realmente odio a ese sujeto, es un completo bastardo hijo de puta!-exclamo sin importar que me escuchara, desde que había comenzado a juntarse hace tres años atrás con Damien, Chris y Gregory se había vuelto así, aunque últimamente pareciera que solo quiere fastidiarnos.

-Tranquilízate, Ky, no vale la pena-dice Stan sonriéndome provocando que yo me calme un poco –Vayamos a clases.

El resto del día todo pasa normal, nada nuevo, cosa muy rara para South Park, o quizás no tanto, desde hace un par de años, más exactamente cuando cumplimos los diez, ya nada raro pasa por aquí todo parece muy normal y aunque suene descabellado, realmente extraño un poco esos días.

-Entonces Ky… ¿Nos acompañaras?-pregunta una voz a mi oído

-No lo sé, Stan, realmente tengo muchas cosas más de las que ocuparme…-trato de excusarme mientras veo su reflejo por el rabillo del ojo en el espejo que esta en la puerta de nuestro casillero.

-Anda Ky, no será mucho tiempo-insiste

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya?-cuestiono terminando de guardar unos libros ahí y cerrando el locker.-¿No preferirías ir tu solo con Wendy? Así incluso las cosas entre ustedes podrían arreglarse otra vez y podrían estar juntos… de nuevo.

-Nah, la verdad es que las cosas entre Wendy y yo han terminado definitivamente-dice colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca y comenzando a caminar a mi lado dirigiéndonos ambos a la salida.

-Eso dices siempre y una semana después vuelven.

-Esta vez es definitivo, yo… realmente ya no siento nada más por ella, solo somos amigos y ya.

-Si tu lo dices…

-Además tiene mucho tiempo que no salimos juntos.

-Y salir a un lugar a donde solo van las chicas, con chicas a hacer cosas de chicas ¿No es algo? Tu sabes… ¿Muy marica?

-Para nada-sonríe sin mirarme a los ojos –Además también quiero que vayas conmigo para que te relajes un poco, últimamente estas muy estresado, Ky y una salida con Wendy, las chicas, Kenny y conmigo seguro te crelajara.

-Bien, esta bien, iré contigo-suspiró rendido, Stan siempre lograba convencerme

-Genial por que ya hemos llegado-dice con un tono alegre

Era cierto sin darme cuenta había caminado por el mismo camino que Stan guiándome así a la plaza comercial, no sabía como lo hacía, realmente no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero cada que platicaba con Stan el mundo a mi alrededor se desvanecía completamente para mi, en esos momentos solo éramos Stan y yo, y yo podía caminar al infierno con el sin darme cuenta, pero sabía que Stan nunca haría algo como eso, sabía que Stan siempre se aseguraría que fuera por el camino del bien.

-Te odio-digo en tono medio serio aunque el sabe que es una broma-Realmente no se como logras hacer eso

-Es la magia del amor-canturrea

Unos metros más adelante veo a Kenny rodeado del montón de chicas quienes charlan acaloradamente, al vernos el comienza a agitar su mano y a gritar nuestros nombres.

-Ya basta Kenny ya los hemos visto-gruñó al llegar a su lado

-Sabía que Stan lograría traerte, el amor todo lo puede-se burla y al instante le doy un codazo

-Bueno ya que están aquí entremos-exclama Bebe emocionada haciendo que todos juntos entremos al local, el cual era muy parecido a aquel que una vez mi madre me llevo cuando estaba muriendo a causa del jodido riñón y ella quería curar con la medicina natural, rayos que mal recuerdo. Malo pero a la vez muy preciado para mi, es decir aquella vez Stan había estado dispuesto a darme su riñón por salvarme, ese había sido un gesto muy lindo de su parte.

-Bienvenidos jovencitos-saluda una hermosa mujer de tez morena y ojos verdes, portando un hermoso vestido color carmín.-Mi nombre es Rouge, ¿Vienen a consultar su suerte en el amor?-pregunto y las chicas asintieron mientras reían tontamente yo simplemente suspire fastidiado.

Una a una fueron pasando hasta que fue mi turno pero yo me negué, realmente aquello me molestaba más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

-No me interesa saber mi suerte en el amor señora-le dije muy serio- si vine fue por que simplemente quería acompañar a mis amigas. Además yo no creo poder llegar a enamorarme de nuevo.

-Ya veo, una chica o chicas en el pasado te hirieron mucho y por eso temes volver a amar-me dijo frente a las chicas, Stan y Kenny, el segundo obviamente comenzó a reír pero Stan lo callo dándole un golpe en las costillas.

-Claro que no-dije sonrojado y molesto.

-Descuida cariño, tu volverás a encontrar en el amor, pues ya has encontrado tu otra mitad y tu alma gemela te estará esperando a que la reconozcas y cunado te des cuenta de esto serás muy feliz a su lado.

-Claro como si tal cosa existiera-gruñí entre dientes

-Claro que existe cariño, quien encuentra a su alma gemela y sobre todo quienes se dan cuenta de que en vidas pasadas estuvieron juntos y están destinados a volver a serlo su destino estará deparado de dicha y felicidad, nada les faltara ni nada necesitarán, no habrá dudas, celos o engaños-dijo tomando una rosa muy hermosa de entre un ramillete que tenía frente a ella-Por otro lado, quien no encuentra a su alma gemela o decide evadirla su destino estará lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, para quien da la espalda a su alma gemela su destino es poco peor que el infierno-tras decir esto arrojó la rosa al fuego

Si creía que eso iba a impresionarme o convencerme estaba muy equivocada, me daba igual lo que dijera aquella señora, el amor no era algo de lo cual me preocupara mucho menos encontrar a mi otra mitad así que simplemente agradecimos la charla, pagamos el dinero y nos fuimos de ahí, yo regrese directamente a mi casa, Stan como de costumbre me acompañó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estás contento de que te haya acompañado?-le pregunte tras entrar a mi hogar arrojando la mochila por ahí

-Si, gracias, aunque lamento lo que te dijo aquella señora

-Nah, da igual, realmente no creo en esas cosas de las almas gemelas, son simplemente cosas que la gente idiota se cree

Stan se sentó en el sillón y yo me senté al lado suyo encendiendo el televisor y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras cerraba mis ojos.

-No deberías de ser tan cerrado de mente Ky, además creer que hay alguien que fue hecho solo para ti y que con el a su lado serás muy feliz es un buen consuelo, es decir, entre tanta mierda que hay en el mundo, al menos eso no es tan mierda.

-Mmmm si, quizás tengas razón-murmuró abrazando un poco a Stan

-¿Sabes algo? Ella me dijo lo mismo que a ti, que yo ya he encontrado mi alma gemela-habló de repente Stan, instintivamente abrí un ojo para mirarlo

-¿Y?

-Bueno solo hace falta que le haga saber a esa persona que es mi alma gemela y que cuando lo haga ambos seremos muy ó

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso?

-No lo sé, dice que es por mi aura, además que yo también debo de saberlo por lo que siento, dice que estar con tu alma gemela te provoca la mejor sensación de paz que pueda existir.

Abrí mi otro ojo y contemple fijamente a Stan, no creo en almas gemelas, ni nada por el estilo pero… cada que estoy con el yo me siento tranquilo, yo me siento protegido, cuando estoy con Stan siento que nada me falta, que si el mundo acabara en ese momento no me importaría mientras estuviera con el a mi lado, lentamente me acerco a sus labios, el parece notar mi movimiento y hace lo mismo, ambos estamos a escasos centímetros uno del otro que incluso puedo sentir su aliento en mis labios, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por el momento.

Mi celular comienza a sonar haciendo que me separe de Stan en el acto, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad iba a besar a mi mejor amigo? Vaya tontería que estuve apunto de cometer. Stan también desvía su rostro sonrojado y apenado, mientras yo me regaño mentalmente por lo que iba a hacer, molesto saco mi celular de mi bolsillo, el número es desconocido, con algo de duda decido tomar la llamada.

-¿Aló?

-Broflovski, tenemos que hablar, te veo en mi casa en diez mintuos-tras decir eso la persona al otro lado de la línea colgó.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Stan

-Tucker-gruñí

Y es que así como la presencia de Stan bastaba para que olvidara todos mis problemas, el simple hecho de oír la voz de Craig Tucker bastaba para que estuviera de un humor terrible, solo el y Cartman podían provocar que mi humor cambiase tan rápidamente, bajarme del cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos, pero incluso Tucker lograba irritarme más, ese cabrón hijo de puta… a Eric incluso podía tolerarlo, pero a Craig no, el bastardo no le importaba fumar en mi cara, o empujarme por los pasillos, los ataques del culo gordo eran simplemente verbales y fácilmente podía responderle, incluso si trataba de golpearme no tenía problema de regresárselo, pero Tucker… Tucker tenía ese algo que simplemente me hacía odiarlo.

-Oh, ¿Y que quiere?-preguntó Stan visiblemente molesto también, era más que obvio que ni a el ni a mi nos agradaba Craig Tucker.

-No lo sé, simplemente quiere que vaya a verlo a su casa.

-¿A su casa? ¿Y para qué?

-No lo sé, simplemente me dijo que quería platicar conmigo y que lo viera ahí

-¿No irás, cierto?-inquirió Stan mirándome a los ojos muy serio, a veces se preocupaba demasiado

-Obviamente no iré, tratándose de Tucker seguramente no puede ser nada bueno, además, aún tengo que esperar a Ike y preparar la cena para cuando llegue-tras decir esto me dirigí a la cocina, esta vez en cuanto llegara Ike, el y yo tendríamos una charla muy seria.

-Bien, supongo que entonces lo mejor será que me retire, nos vemos mañana, Ky-se despidió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, yo continúe en lo mío.

Ya había caído la noche y yo estaba muy preocupado, Ike seguía sin llegar a la casa y Tucker no dejaba de molestarme llamando a mi celular, no sabía como había obtenido mi número aunque quizás Carman se lo había dado solo por joderme, harto de que no dejara de llamar decidí contestar una de sus tantas llamadas.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-exclame molesto tras tomar la llamada.

-Vaya que si eres todo un mal educado, primero llegas tarde a nuestra cita y ahora me contestas de eta forma, me pregunto que diría tu madre si supera que su perfecto hijo tiene tan malos modos-se burló

-Deja de joderme Tucker y dime que mierda quieres

-Y ese vocabulario, tan poco propio de alguien tan perfecto como Kyle Broflovski.

-Arrg eres un completo fastidio-colgué el celular, ese idiota solo buscaba irritarme, y lo peor de todo era que lo lograba. Segundos después volvió a sonar el celular, esta vez decidí ya no contestarlo, en cambio rechacé la llamada y me dispuse a llamar al celular de Ike quien contesto de inmediato –Ike ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-Me decepcionas Broflovski, ignorar llamadas no es bueno-nuevamente era el fastidioso de Craig

-¡¿Por qué tienes el celular de Ike?! ¡¿Acaso se lo robaste?!

-¿Y que si así fuera?

-Eres un cabrón Tucker…

-Y tu un prejuicioso-atacó –Tu hermanito esta bien esta en mi casa, no te angusties.

-¿Y qué hace ahí?

-Lo sorprendí en el cuarto de Ruby, descuida no estaban haciendo nada malo de otra forma te hubieras quedado sin hermano.

-Donde te atrevas a tocarlo juro que lo lamentarás

-Tranquilízate princesa, esa era la razón por la cual te había citado, tu hermanito y mi hermana al parecer tienen una relación y no me agrada en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y tu crees que a mi si? Arrrggg como sea ya voy por el- dicho esto colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a ir por Ike a casa de Tucker antes de que mis padres llegaran pues si se enteraban de que Ike estaba en su casa mamá seguro armaría un escándalo, ella opinaba que Craig Tucker no era para nada una buena influencia, mejor dicho ninguno de esa familia, incluso había sospechas de que Craig estaba en drogas y que el y Kenny se drogaban, realmente esperaba que no fuera así, Kenny ya había tenido un severo problema de adicción con el "queseo" y no quería que tuviera más vicios, uno era suficiente.

Camine tan rápido a casa de Craig, al llegar el ya me esperaba afuera mientras fumaba un cigarro, como siempre lanzó el humo a mi cara sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba el tabaco pues me causaba algo de tos.

-Basta Tucker, solo deja salir a Ike y nos largamos.

-¿Qué pasa Broflovski arena en tu vagina o sólo estas en tu periodo?-se burló realmente quería soltarle un golpe en la cara- Bien, te devolveré a tu hermanito pero no lo quiero ver cerca de Ruby ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué? ¿Y quién te crees para restringirle algo como eso a Ike? Y en cualquier caso ¿Por qué la indignación? Soy yo el que debería de estar indignado, que mi hermanito se junte con los Tucker…

-¿Qué tiene de malo juntarse con nosotros?-pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido intimidándome un poco.

-Oh por favor no te hagas el inocente tú y tu familia solo significan problemas, en especial tú, siempre estas metido en peleas y siempre terminas en la dirección, nunca entras a clases y cuando entras solo vas para insultar a los maestros, te la pasas bebiendo y fumando junto con Kenny cuando van a fiestas e incluso afuera de la escuela, últimamente se dice que andas en drogas.

-No deberías de creer todo lo que escuchas, y aunque fuera cierto como sea yo no te da ningún derecho a juzgar a Ruby también, ella es diferente, así que no la juzgues sin antes conocerla, judío-me amenazó

-Oblígame Tucker-le reté

-Bien… ¿Quieres saber por que no quiero que mi hermanita se junte con tu hermano? Por que no quiero que este en una familia prejuiciosa y menos tener que soportar a la perra de tu madre como su suegra y mucho menos tenerte a ti como cuñado.

-Retira lo que dijiste de mi madre, idiota.

-Oblígame, Broflovski

Durante varios minutos intercambiamos miradas de odio hasta que ambos nos cansamos, al final Craig me dio el celular de Ike y abrió la puerta.

-Mocoso, tu hermano ya vino por ti así que lárgate-le ordeno

Ike con la mirada baja y muy sonrojado se despidió de Ruby y camino conmigo, sin siquiera molestarme en despedirme de Craig comenzamos a caminar a mi casa, realmente me molestaba que Ike saliera con Ruby y se lo hice saber, si mamá se enterara de que clase de relación tiene con la menor de los Tucker enseguida pondría una demanda contra ellos y pediría una orden de restricción, ok quizás exagero pero si reprendería a Ike.

-¿Por qué ella y no otra chica, Ike? Hay miles de chicas mejores.

-Tu no lo entiendes Kyle, ella es la única, esta vez realmente estoy enamorado, hermano.

-Eso dices ahora, pero pronto verás que ya pasara-dije abriendo la puerta de la casa

-¡Eso no es cierto pero tu no puedes entenderlo por que nunca has amado realmente!-exclamó furioso subiendo a las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

**Al principio el comienzo es muy lento pero conforme avanza la historia habrá más drama y parejas por delante. Cada capítulo estará narrado por Kyle o Craig aunque también puede que otros personajes narren un capitulo más adelante, cuando sea así aparecerá indicado al inicio de cada cap. Dado que el rol tiene más de un año hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo del todo y algunos detalles fueron modificados, sin embargo espero les haya gustado y les guste conforme la historia vaya avanzando, muchos no estarán contentos con las parejas que se avecinan o los cambios que vaya a haber pero el rol así fue concebido y así que quedará.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Problemas con los enanos

**N/A: ****Este capítulo esta narrado por Craig, personalmente manejar su personalidad me cuesta mucho manejarla bien así que espero que comprendan y les guste como lo manejo aquí.**

**Para los que tenían duda, en el rol yo manejo a Kyle, Ike, Stan y también a Christopher.**

**Sé que al principio esto luce como un Style pero no es así, más bien quiero que quede claro este cariño inmenso que se tienen estos dos por que en el futuro juega un papel muy importante esto. También habrá algo de Creek en posteriores capítulos pero como dije, la trama gira sobre Craig y Kyle, mucho más adelante veremos a otras parejas como ChristopherxGregory, Dip, Dyle (En el rol es de nuestras favoritas) ChristopherxDamien (Si me encantó ukearme a Damien ¿Y qué?) y hasta Steek pero como dije eso será mucho más adelante, hay muchas cosas más antes de llegar a estas últimas parejas, así que si alguna no es de su agrado no se preocupen, aún falta mucho para que llegue el momento del verdadero drama.**

**"Palabras entrecomillas"= pensamientos, **_**Palabras en cursiva= Flash Backs**_

**Disculpen si por ahí ven faltas ortográficas.**

**Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

Capítulo 2: Problemas con los enanos. –Craig Tucker–

Nunca me gustaron las cosas agitadas ni las grandes aventuras mucho menos las cosas ruidosas, amaba de cierta forma la monotonía, amaba ser despreocupado, no me importaban los deberes, mantener una buena conducta o tener una buena reputación. Me gustaba ser tal cual era y no guardarme nada, quizás era por eso que no congeniaba mucho con Stanley y sus amigos ellos siempre se metían en líos, Stan era el marica, Cartman el idiota neo-nazi, Kenny el pervertido y Kyle el moralista, desde la aventura del Perú no me volvieron a quedar ganas de juntarme con ellos (además de que me seguían debiendo dinero, seguramente esos cabrones creían que lo había olvidado pero no era así) y si algo debieron aprender de mi de ese viaje era que me gustaba hacer las cosas a mi manera, me daba igual si alguien me seguía pero yo hacía las cosas como quería por eso tenía conflicto con los profesores que querían obligarme a estudiar y a sacar buenas calificaciones en cosas que sinceramente no podían importarme menos y las razones por las cuales seguía en el puto colegio era por que mientras viviera con mis padres tenía que vivir "bajo" sus reglas y hasta que no tuviera el dinero suficiente como para independizarme de ellos quedarme un techo sin donde dormir no era la mejor opción.

Ese día era como cualquier otro, fui a clases pero falte a las primeras horas para irme a fumar un poco en el patio trasero con McCormick quién por cierto últimamente parece disfrutar más de mi compañía que la de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué ya no te juntas con Marsh y su grupo de idiotas?-pregunté soltando algo del humo de mi cigarro.

-Me sigo juntando con ellos pero ya no es tan divertido como antes, el culón pasa cada vez menos tiempo con nosotros y Stan y Kyle siempre están metidos en su aura gay-contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Al fin admitieron que son maricas y están juntos?

-Nah, ambos son demasiado idiotas para admitirlo-se burló-ayer las chicas nos invitaron al centro comercial para conocer lo que deparaba el amor para cada uno, a mi no me dijo algo muy bueno pero tampoco es que me importe, Stanley era el que parecía tan ilusionado con lo que le dijo la adivina esa y Kyle se emputo con la bruja esa cuando le dijo que le temía al amor luego de una relación fallida amorosa.

-Déjame adivinar, vive enamorado de Stanley pero Marsh solo tiene ojos para Testabitch y teme confesarle su amor por que si lo hace lo perderá para siempre…

El soltó una carcajada ante mi discurso de novela barata.

-Jajaja, si claro, más bien creo que se refería a Rebecca.

-¿Rebecca? ¿Broflvoski es heterosexual?- me burlé Kenny asintió simplemente.

-Si, Rebecca, la que se ha acostado con todos, amigo ella es la puta más grande de South Park, luego de la madre de Cartman claro…

-Y de ti.

-Oye, eso hiere mis sentimientos-dijo algo ofendido, la verdad no me importaba.

-Cómo sea, con lo frígido que es Broflovski, apuesto que nunca podría complacer a alguien como Rebecca.

-Lo dudo, recuerda que dio positivo en el examen de adicción al sexo.

-Butters también y no veo que sea una zorra andante como tu que también diste positivo.

-¿Quisieras que Kyle fuera una zorra para acostarte con el?

-Quizás, aunque no precisamente por que lo quiera si no por que creo que algo de sexo no le vendría mal, quizás podría sacar toda la arena de su vagina y dejaría de ser tan fastidioso y ruidoso.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Kyle? Salvo el incidente de ayer, tu eres el que termina provocándolo.

-Eso es por que el es un llorón, además mi verdadero problema con el comenzó desde ayer cunado descubrí que su hermanito Ike anda con Ruby.

-Aguarda… ¿El pequeño canadiense anda con Ruby? Vaya amigo eso si es algo grave, ni Kyle ni Sheila lo aceptarán, ambos te odian y creen que eres pésima influencia.

-¿Y eso a mi qué? No me importa lo que piensen esos dos a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que tratar con Sheila ni tener a Kyle de cuñado, además Ike es un promiscuo siempre sale con mujeres mucho mayores con el.

-Si tiene mucha suerte, como cuando se tiro a esa maestra rubia de kínder, yo hubiera matado por poder cogérmela.

-La cosa es que así como Broflovski no confía en mi yo no confió en su pequeño hermano, no quisiera que dañará a la enana que por cierto se emputo conmigo luego de que los regañe por encontrarlos besándose en su cuarto.

-Vamos Craig ¿Qué son un par de besos? ¿O ya te has olvidado de lo que hemos hecho nosotros cunado ni tus padres ni ella están en tu casa?-dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo solo lo ignore, tener sexo con el o con quien fuera me daba igual pero tampoco era como si me fuera a acostar con cualquiera como el lo hacía- Ahhhh es una lástima que el marica de Damien ya no se junte con nosotros, luego de lo de Pip… No creí que le fuera a afectar tanto su muerte.

-¿Realmente te preocupa su estado emocional o te importa que ya no puedas coger con el?

-Un poco de ambas, un Damien de mal humor no es precisamente bueno para nosotros.

-Como si fuera a hacernos algo…

-Nunca se sabe, nunca has visto a Satán frustrado por amor-se burló.

Escuche la campana sonar, para ese entonces debía de ser la hora del almuerzo, tire el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano y lo pise con el pie para apagarlo, luego me dirigí al edificio.

-Eh, ¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto caminando a mi lado y abrazándome por la espalda.

-Necesito buscar a Broflovski para hablar seriamente con el

-¿Con Ike o con Kyle?

-Con Kyle, realmente el asunto de nuestros hermanos no me agrada mucho y quiero dejarle un par de cosas claras.

-Si Stan está cerca no te dejará que te le acerques.

-Como si me importará lo que haga Marsh, esto es un asunto entre el y yo, solo quiero que sepa que si su hermano daña a Ruby lo va a pagar muy caro.

Aunque era cierto, mientras el príncipe azul de Marsh estuviera junto con su princesa jamás me dejaría hablar con ella a gusto, lo mejor sería citarlo en un lugar y hablar con el a solas sin que su príncipe intervenga.

Al entrar a la cafetería comencé a buscar al pelirrojo con la mirada, como siempre el y Stan estaban juntos en una escena demasiado marica, pareciera como si esos dos se fueran a besar, sonreí un poco, era el momento perfecto para que hiciera mi aparición y arruinar tan perfecto momento, sé que eso los molestaría a ambos.

-Par de maricas dejen de follarse con la mirada y mejor vayan a un cuarto a coger-me burlé haciendo que ambos se separaran en el acto, Kyle se veía sonrojado y molesto por mi interrupción, Stan se veía igual o peor de encabronado pues lo vi haciendo mi seña, yo le saqué el dedo también.

-¿Qué mierda quieres Tucker?-preguntó Kyle fastidiado

-Tranquila princesa, no vine aquí simplemente para arruinar tu momento marica con Stan…-me burlé –Quería hablar seriamente contigo sobre los enanos.

-Pues entonces habla-ordenó y yo rodé los ojos

-No, quisiera que fuera algo más privado-dije mirando a Marsh con molestia

-¿Qué tiene de malo que esté aquí Tucker?-preguntó desafiante Stan

-Nada, pero esto es algo que no te incumbe, es asunto mío y de Kyle y sé que tu no me dejarás hablar tranquilo con tu noviecita

-Donde te atrevas a hacerle daño a Ky…

-No pienso tocarlo, solo quiero hablar con el, no es para que te pongas así-ataqué molesto ¿Por qué mierdas todos se empeñaban en tacharme como la peor persona del puto mundo? Es decir, algún par de veces si había estado metido en problemas serios y peleas pero eso había sido antes y solo lo hacía cuando se me provocaba, yo no era como el cabrón de Boyett que atacaba por igual a cuanta persona se le cruzara enfrente. –Entonces Broflovski ¿Podemos vernos en un lugar donde pueda hablar contigo de manera seria sin que tu novio quiera atacarme?-cuestioné mirando serio al pelirrojo

-Vale, esta bien-dijo de mala gana

-Bien, entonces te espero en la cafetería de Tweek mañana por la mañana-sonreí de manera triunfante a Stanley quien aún me miraba con odio y me aleje de ahí, considerando en entrar a la siguiente clase o no.

-¿Y entonces como te fue con los súper mejores amigos?-me pregunto Kenneth abrazándome por la espalda-¿Conseguiste la cita con Kyle?

De un empujón aparte al rubio, odiaba que se comportará así conmigo, debía saber que yo no estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto físico y mucho menos a muestras de afecto o cariño.

-Si, logré convencerlo de que nos viéramos en la cafetería de Tweek, al menos así si lo asesino habrá testigos que identifiquen su cadáver y a su asesino, enserio no entiendo como podías juntarte con esos dos son tan fastidiosos.

-Por eso prefería nuestro pequeño grupo, Damien, Gregory, Chris, esos cabrones si sabían como divertirse-suspiró, debía admitirlo yo también los extrañaba.

-Si pero luego de la muerte de Pip, Damien regreso al infierno para disque cumplir su trono como anticristo…

-Cosa que no ha hecho, el muy marica sigue indeciso, cada que voy a verlo no para de hablar de cómo no puede elegir su destino, lo desdichado que es desde que el cielo le arrebato a Pip y bla, bla, bla…

-Y Greogry y Christopher regresaron a Europa a cumplir sus misiones y desde entonces no he escuchado nada de ellos.

-Ni lo harás, creo que Christopher murió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Alguna vez me pareció verlo en mis tantas idas al infierno, y de Gregory francamente no se nada-informó mientras sonreía con nostalgia –Ahhh pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos juntábamos en casa de Damien para hacer fiestas y tener orgías, los siete pecados presentes…

No podía negarlo, en cierta parte extrañaba eso, hace un par de años cuando recién ingresamos al primer año de la preparatoria muchas cosas pasaron, Damien regreso al pueblo, comenzamos a juntarnos y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos ciertas cosas en común, luego Chirs y Greory que supuestamente estaban de intercambio, comenzaron a platicar con nosotros, el francés y Damien no tardaron en hacerse amigos, su odio infinito hacia Dios los hizo llevarse bien desde un principio aunque esto último no pareció agradarle mucho al rubio inglés ese, luego McCormick se nos unió cuando el culo gordo se consiguió novia. Increíble pero cierto, Testabitch había roto con el hippie de Marsh para estar durante un tiempo con el gordo, Kenny no soportó el aura gotica emo depresiva de Stan así que prefirió alejarse y juntarse con nosotros.

Por mi parte deje de juntarme con Clyde, Tweek y Token, los lloriqueos de Clyde y el completo desinterés de Token por mantenernos unidos me hizo alejarme de ellos, Tweek era el único preocupado por mi, no le gustaba que me juntara con ellos pues durante todo ese año fuimos conocidos como el "team" de los chicos malos en el instituto, no podía negar que me agradaba mucho la idea, pues nadie se metía con nosotros y es que teniendo al anticristo de nuestro lado difícilmente alguien se iba a atrever a decirnos algo, incluso el cabrón de Boyett mantenía su distancia.

Si fue un genial y excelente año de sexo, alcohol y drogas, aunque todo cambio cunado sorpresivamente al año siguiente Pip reapareció, nunca lo tuvimos claro, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta hasta que el nos dijo que estaba de vuelta de su país natal no nos hubiera importado mucho de no ser por que Damien comenzó a obsesionarse con el ¿Quién lo diría? El hijo de Satán salió marica, de tal palo tal astilla. Su obsesión con el rubio no era nada sana, al principio solo parecía disfrutar de joderlo luego volvieron a esa rara amistad como la que tuvieron en primaria y finalmente Damien termino por enamorarse del rubio ese que súbitamente murió y Damien increíblemente cayó en una depresión muy grande, jamás creí que alguien como él realmente fuera capaz de amar tanto a alguien como para dejarse vencer por la depresión, al final y antes de terminar el curso Damien abandonó South Park, había regresado al infierno supuestamente para asumir su trono en venganza por lo que el cielo le había hecho o algo así entendí…

Luego de Damien le siguieron Christopher y Gregory quienes regresaron a Europa, cada uno a su correspondiente país supongo… La verdad es que esos dos no me importaban, en realidad ni siquiera Damien me importaba tanto no eran realmente mis amigos solo personas con las que podía pasar un buen rato por eso no me importo saber nada de ellos. Al final yo regresé con mi Team que por cierto también se había desintegrado, solo Tweek era el único que parecía seguir a mi lado, y después estaba Kenny quien me buscaba cada que podía era peor que una adolescente enamorada pero al menos con el podía fumar, beber, drogarme un poco y también tener sexo con él, con Tweek jamás podría hacer ese tipo de cosas, primero que nada por que no queria dañarlo, él es lo suficientemente importante para mi como para hacerle daño.

-Pero al menos Damien parece ya estar saliendo de la depresión, no dudo que ya este haciendo de las suyas nuevamente-comentó

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Bueno me ha dicho que ha comenzado a asumir mejor su papel de demonio, hacer tratos con los humanos a cambio de ciertas cosas y pum luego los envía al infierno, dice que disfruta mucho de eso, que hay gente muy desesperada como para recurrir a el y pagar el precio sin importar que tan alto sea.

-Vaya estúpidos, mira que hacer un contrato con el anticristo por cosas tan absurdas.

-La naturaleza humana, los demonios no serían nada sin los humanos que estén dispuestos a sacrificar lo más preciado solo por un simple y estúpido deseo.

Miré mi reloj, ya debía de estar por comenzar una de las pocas clases que no me parecen tan mierda de este colegio, literatura, así que tomé mi mochila y camine al edificio para ir a clases.

-¿De verdad piensas ir a clases? ¿No te gustaría saltártela también?

-¿Y para qué? Ya ha sido suficiente luego de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada las cosas se vuelven aburridas.

-Creí que te gustaba lo aburrido.

-También me gustan los retos, además Literatura es la única materia medianamente decente en este jodido instituto no pienso desaprovecharla.

-Si tu lo dices…

Entramos al salón de clases con cierto retardo pero el profesor pareció no darle mucha importancia, tomé mi lugar al lado de Tweek casi al final de la fila en la esquina.

-¿Po-por qué faltaste a las primeras horas?-me pregunto Tweek mirándome preocupado, desde que tomaba ese nuevo medicamento parecía un poco más tranquilo y eso me alegraba

-No tenía humor-contesté simplemente

-¡GAH! ¡Craig!-me regañó haciendo un puchero-Si sigues faltando re-reprobarás el curso

-No me importa

-¡NGH! Pero entonces n-no tendré quién me acompañe a la universidad… ¡¿Y si tratan de abusar de mi allí?! ¡Gah! ¡N-no lo soportaría!

-Tweek, nadie te va a hacer daño, vaya o no a la universidad yo te seguiré protegiendo de los abusivos-dije tomando sus manos para apartarlas de sus mechones rubios rebeldes, quería que se calmara y no se hiciera daño, lo que menos quería era que se dañara, gracias al tratamiento ese que ahora tomaba Tweek había mejorado bastante y eso me gustaba, sus ataques y paranoias habían disminuid notablemente, pero de vez en cuando solía presentar alguna y no me gustaba que se dañara.

Durante el periodo de tiempo que me aleje de ellos sin darme cuenta herí mucho a Tweek, solo tiempo después Token me lo dijo, Tweek se preocupaba tanto y yo no le daba importancia, incluso termino en el hospital. El me dice que no fue mi culpa, que solo era el estrés del colegio, pero yo sé que no fue así, desde entonces me he dedicado a asegurarme de que siga su tratamiento y de que no se altere demasiado.

-O-oí decir a Stan que tu y Kyle tienen una cita-comentó luego de un rato un poco más serio

-Marsh exagera, no es una puta cita solo quiero hablar con Broflvoski sobre un tema importante, pero su novio no deja de hostigarme y tampoco me deja hablar tranquilo con el.

-¡Gah! ¡¿Es algo malo?!

-Nah, es solo que su enano hermano canadiense esta saliendo con Ruby y quiero dejarle en claro un par de cosas o que mejor le diga a Ike que termine con mi hermana si no quiere serios problemas.

-Pe-pero Ike no es tan mala persona.

-No, pero ni a su mami ni a su hermano le agradan los Tucker no quiero que su perra madre se meta en el asunto y dañe a Ruby ni que Broflvoski se quiera pasar de la raya con ella.

-Ru-Ruby sabe como defenderse, no creo que le pase nada.

-Yo solo no quiero que Ike la lastime, no físicamente si no que solo juegue con ella ni tampoco que su gorda madre se atreva a insultar a mi hermana, Ruby podrá ser una Tucker pero ella no es un caso perdido como yo.

-¡Ngh! Y-yo… yo no creo que seas un caso perdido Craig, ¡GAH! S-sé que tienes un buen corazón-me dijo tomando mi mano y sonriéndome

-Al parecer eres el único en este puto instituto que no me ve como un monstro- aunque luego de haberme juntado con Damien no me sorprende que se me haya quedado esa mala fama.

El resto del día paso aburrido y lento como siempre, al salir de clases fui un rato a la cafetería de Tweek a tomarme un buen café caliente, lo ayude un poco con sus deberes y luego regresé a mi casa, para variar no había nadie, mi padre estaría en el trabajo y mi madre de compras, tiñéndose el cabello o con sus amigas, Ruby tampoco estaba y eso me molestaba, sí la familia Tucker podía estar podrida pero yo no quería eso para la enana, que todos en el puto instituto la trataran como una delincuente, que no crean que nada bueno puede venir de ella.

Subí a mi cuarto, saqué a Stripes de su jaula, lancé mi mochila al piso y tomé mi libro de "El resplandor", me deje caer en la cama, abrí el libro, coloqué a Stripes en mi hombro y comencé a leer en donde me había quedado la última vez.

Ruby llegó a eso de las cinco a la casa y subió directamente a mi cuarto, se veía muy molesta.

-¿Qué quieres enana?

-¿Por qué mierdas tuviste que decirle a Kyle de lo mío con Ike? Seguro le dirá a su madre y ella armará un drama.

-¿Y?-dije sin interés alguno por su reclamo volviendo a mi lectura, ella me arrebato el libro y lo lanzó lejos -¡Hey!

-¡¿Y?! Seguramente le meterán ideas a Ike para que me deje, le dirán que soy una mala influencia, que no debería juntarse conmigo…

-Si le importas a Ike el no le hará caso a su madre y seguirá contigo, incluso si se lo prohíben.

-Eres un idiota Craig.

-Mira enana, ni siquiera deberías de tener novio aún eres muy joven.

-Tu tuviste tu primera novia a los 10 y tuviste sexo a los 12, ese día que supuestamente trajiste a Bebe a la casa y terminaron teniendo sexo cuando creías que ya me había dormido, yo ya casi cumplo los 13 y Ike es la primera relación formal que tengo.

-¿Primera relación formal?

-Antes estuvo Frikle pero el no era mi novio, solo nos veíamos de vez en cuando para fumar.

-Mira mocosa no voy a discutir nada contigo y si Broflovski y su perra madre deciden alejarte de Ike quizás sea lo mejor.

-Eres un idiota.

-Podre ser un idiota pero lo hecho, hecho está, así que vete y mejor has tus deberes en lugar de estarme jodiendo.

La enana me soltó un puntapié en la espinilla y se fue de mi cuarto, realmente parecía preocupada por que el pequeño canadiense ese la dejara y yo no entendía como era que habían terminado juntos esos dos, Ruby era la chica menos afeminada en South Park era una pequeña yo, se metía en problemas con los alumnos y profesores por igual, no le importaba pelear con los chicos aún si eran mayores que ella tampoco se preocupaba mucho por su aspecto físico, era "una pequeña rebelde busca problemas" según las palabras de varias madres influidas por nada más y nada menos que la perra gorda más grande de South Park Sheila Brolvoski, aún con todo lo mal que hablaba de Ruby me sorprende que Ike saliera con ella, me sorprende más aun que Ruby haya accedido a ser novia del mocoso ese siendo un Broflovski seguramente sería igual que su hermano mayor, el cerebrito de la clase, preocupado por sus estudios y siempre siendo el niño bueno, además Ike había salido con mujeres mucho más agraciadas que mi hermana ¿Qué mierdas había visto en Ruby o por qué había decidido salir con ella? Realmente era un misterio y por eso dudaba mucho de las buenas intenciones que tuviera con mi hermana.

-Cómo sea espero que todo este asunto se aclare pronto-dije para mi mismo, saqué un cigarro y lo encendí, me puse de pie para dejar a Stripes en su jaula, tome el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que Ruby me lo arrebatara y lo coloqué en una repisa. Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Kenny para que nos viéramos en su casa, al parecer no había nadie y quería divertirse un poco conmigo, me encogí de hombros, no había nada mejor que tuviera planeado que hacer ese viernes por la tarde, tomé mi chaqueta y fui rumbo a la casa de McCormick, algo de diversión no me vendría mal.


	3. Capítulo 3: Pensamientos Tortuosos

**"Palabras entrecomillas"= pensamientos, **_**Palabras en cursiva= Flash Backs #=mensajes de Texto**_

**Disculpen si por ahí ven faltas ortográficas, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por corregirlos pero hay veces que no lo noto. **

**Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

Capítulo 3: Pensamientos Tortuosos –Kyle Broflovski–

Era sábado por la mañana, yo podía pensar mil maneras para pasar un buen sábado sin tareas ni quehaceres de la casa. Una opción era ir con mis amigos al cine, burlarme del culo gordo, o incluso una partida de videojuegos en casa de Stan, pero noooo… En lugar de eso tenía una estúpida cita con Craig Tucker. No, no era una cita… bueno si, si lo era pero no era una cita romántica, solo nos veríamos para hablar sobre el asunto de nuestros hermanitos menores que tuvieron la maravillosa idea de comenzar a salir juntos ¡Vaya mierda! Habiendo tantas chicas en la secundaría de South Park Ike tuvo que elegir ser novio de Ruby Tucker ¡¿Pero por que jodidos Ruby Tucker?! En este punto preferiría que la maestra loca pedófila esa fuera su novia de nuevo.

Estaba alistándome para mi encuentro con Craig, ya le había pedido a Stan que me encubriera le había dicho a mi madre que saldría a dar un paseo con él pues no quería que supiera aún del asunto entre Ike y Ruby. Ella no me agradaba, siendo la hermana menor de Craig Tucker nada bueno puede venir de ella pero si mamá se enteraba seguramente armaría todo un escándalo y Ike terminaría odiándome, eso me lo dejo muy claro ayer luego de que tuviéramos una plática de hermano mayor a hermano menor un poco más "tranquila" que la de hace dos días.

_-¡¿Por qué mierdas Ruby Tucker?! ¡¿Cómo carajos se te ocurrió pedirle que fuera tu novia?! ¡¿En que mierda estabas pensando Ike?!-le reclamé, más que enojado estaba sorprendido, incrédulo, no podía creer que él fuera a terminar al lado de Ruby, es decir a Ike siempre le gustaron las mujeres maduras y mucho… mucho mayores que él y Ruby era apenas unos meses mayor._

_-Tranquilízate, Kyle, tampoco es para tanto, estas armando un drama justo como mamá lo haría y te recuerdo que tu no eres mi madre-me reprochó cruzado de brazos y piernas en el sillón._

_-Soy tu hermano mayor Ike, es natural que me preocupe, Ruby es…_

_-Una pequeña niña problema justo como su hermano mayor Craig Tucker, no asiste a clases y se pasa metida en pleitos con los alumnos mayores, si, ya sé el discurso barato de mamá-recitó al pie de la letra –Y sé que tú piensas lo mismo, pero tú y mamá están muy equivocados Ruby no es así._

_-¿La defiendes? El año pasado le rompió la boca a un chico de octavo grado._

_-Eso era por que estaban jodiendo a Karen y ninguno de los otros chicos hacía nada, ella fue la única lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerle frente a esos cabrones de octavo grado._

_-Y hace tres meses…_

_-Quemó el laboratorio, eso fue culpa todos nosotros- por "todos nosotros" asumí mi que se refería a él, Karen y Frikle- Pero el profesor creyó que había sido solamente ella, le enseñó el dedo y por eso termino más tiempo castigada que nosotros, como Karen no tenía dinero Frikle y yo pagamos los daños._

_-Si pero… ¿Qué me dices de…?_

_-¡Kyle ya basta, tu y mamá solo se pasan criticando a los Tucker, tu en especial por que odias a Craig por eso te niegas a ver que Ruby es diferente a él!_

_-No, no es cierto, no odio a Craig solo no creo que sea una buena influencia solo bebe, fuma, tiene sexo y se droga ¿Crees que eso es bueno? Ike, me preocupas enserio ¿Y si te quiere meter a su mundo también?_

_-Yo estaría saliendo con Ruby no con Craig y Ruby_ _no es como él, ella es tan diferente, tan dulce y tierna._

_¡¿Me está jodiendo?! Las palabras dulce y tierna no podían ser usadas para describir a alguien como Ruby, era una niña grosera, mal educada y… ¡Mierda! Si me escuchaba como mi madre…_

_-Ella es mi chica ideal Ky, por favor entiéndelo, yo la amo. _

_-No uses la palabra amor para algo tan a la ligera cuando solo llevan un par de semanas saliendo- quería creer que solo eran un par de semanas…_

_-Oh como si tu supieras de amor, solo has estado enamorado de una chica y se volvió una puta luego de que la besaste ¿O acaso te refieres al amorío secreto que tu y Stan tienen desde hace tantos años?_

_-Ike por favor no me jodas con eso, sabes perfectamente que Stan y yo solo somos súper mejores amigos y aunque fuéramos pareja no tendría nada de malo por que Stan es un buen chico, atento a sus deberes…_

_-Si no fuera por ti no haría si no sacar puras F en matemáticas._

_-Al menos el se esfuerza por no reprobar._

_-Ruby tampoco reprueba, sus calificaciones son casi tan altas como las mías._

_Claro, quizás por eso Ruby está con Ike, para que le ayude a tener buenas calificaciones sin esfuerzo…_

_-Y también ayuda a Karen a que no le vaya tan mal en sus calificaciones, ella tiene tantas cualidades ¡Pero ni tu ni mamá son capaces de ver eso por que se creen todos los rumores que la gente inventa de ella!._

_-Bueno no me importa por que cuando le diga a mamá ella no te va a dejar ver a Ruby Tucker._

_-Como si me importará lo que mamá diga._

_-Y yo me asegurare de que no la veas._

_-¡Bien, pero si algo malo pasa y mi relación con Ruby se arruina ya no te hablaré Kyle, para mi estarás muerto!-dicho esto subió hecho una fiera a su cuarto dando así por terminada nuestra conversación._

Bien quizás si había exagerado demasiado, Ike no era un niño pequeño pero la idea de tener que estuviera con ella no dejaba de agradarme, tenía razón la imagen de Craig influía mucho en mi opinión sobre Ruby.

"Bueno, no importa, quizás esto sea solo algo momentáneo, no es como si Ruby y Ike fueran a estar juntos para siempre y fueran a casarse y tener hijos, por que el día que mamá se enterara seguro le daría un infarto" me dijo mi voz interna.

-Si, no puede ser tan malo, es decir, no es como si Ike y Ruby fueran almas gemelas-dije riendo un poco, sería solo algo de adolescentes al paso del tiempo Ike vería que yo tenía razón y Ruby no era su mejor opción quizás la cambiaría por otra chica, quizás por Karen, Karen me parecía una niña muy buena y dulce siempre que íbamos con Kenny a visitarlos ella estaba ahí tratando de hacer sus deberes y nos pedía ayuda a Stan y a mi para asesorarla.

Terminé de alistar mi mochila con un par de libros que tenía que pasar a dejar a la biblioteca y bajé las escaleras.

-¡Ma, ya me voy con Stan!-le grite mientras entraba a la cocina a tomar una barra de manzana para el camino.

-Está bien amor, disfruta de tu día con Stanley-me dijo desde lejos, seguro estaría lavando ropa en el sótano.

Salí de la casa y me puse a caminar rumbo a la cafetería de la familia de Tweek, en eso me llego un mensaje de Stan.

#¿Ya estas con Craig?# era todo lo que decía, a veces Stan se preocupaba demasiado por mi, como si no pudiera defenderme solo y si Craig creía que podría intimidarme estaba muy pero muy equivocado.

#No, apenas voy en camino para la cafetería de Tweek# contesté y envié el mensaje, segundos después llego la contestación de Stan.

#Ok, ten cuidado con Craig si trata de hacerte algo no dudes en llamarme y yo iré para darle una lección"# leí y sonreí, Craig tenía razón en algo Stan parecía mi príncipe azul que siempre estaba dispuesto a defenderme del dragón, en este caso Tucker.

#Si, no te preocupes Stan, si trata de hacerme algo le daré una lección#

Luego de ese último mensaje no recibí ningún otro y me puse a pensar nuevamente en la relación que tenían Ike y Ruby y miles de preguntas saltaban a mi cabeza ¿Cómo habrían terminado juntos? ¿Quién se le declaro a quién? ¿Ike a Ruby o Ruby a Ike? Por que al menos eso era algo que admiraba un poco de Ruby, su decisión. Ella no era como el resto de las chicas de su curso quizás por eso casi no congeniaba con ninguna que no fuera Karen, todas las demás siempre tan preocupadas por su apariencia, ella en cambio no le daba la más mínima importancia ni le importaba lo que las madres o las mismas chicas hablaban de ella a sus espaldas supongo que fue algo que aprendió de Craig y eso de cierta forma lo admiraba mucho.

Craig era el valemadrista más grande de todo el colegio, no le importaba hacer algo aún si eso manchara su reputación por el resto de su vida, no le importaba lo que otros chicos hablaran de él. Al principio creí que su actitud de completo idiota había comenzado cuando comenzó a juntarse con Damien y los otros estando con el supuesto anticristo a su lado cualquiera podía sentirse seguro y hacer alarde de eso; pero no, no era así, con o sin Damien o cualquier otra persona que causara miedo en el instituto Craig siempre había hecho las cosas a su manera.

"Recuerda Kyle no se odia mientras se menosprecia, no se odia más que al igual o al superior"

-Eso es absurdo, Craig no es superior ni igual a mi.

"Quizás si, quizás lo odias por que el tiene el valor de hacer lo que le venga en la gana, en cambio nosotros…"

-Nosotros vivimos apegados a las reglas, a ser el alumno bueno, el chico modelo, el que tiene un futuro brillante, el que llegará más lejos entre todos en South Park-murmuré, esas eran las expectativas de mi madre, expectativas que de una u otra forma a lo largo de los años comencé a cumplir más que de voluntad propia lo hice por que según mi madre era lo mejor, por que incluso Stan siempre me decía que era lo mejor y a el le gustaba que yo fuera el niño bueno… -¿Desde cuando comencé a querer darle gusto a las personas?-me pregunté un poco deprimido -¿Desde cuando comencé a ceder a la presión de todos los otros?

"Desde el día que acabamos la primaría y mamá se veía tan ilusionada y feliz por que su hijo había sacado el promedio más alto y el mejor, porque estaba tan orgullosa que en las fiestas de negocios de papá no paraba de presumirnos, porque incluso aquellos señores alagaron nuestro talento, porque solo por un momento no fuimos opacados por el genio y la brillantes de Ike"

-Ser el niño bueno y perfecto que incluso Jesús admira y usa de ejemplo con otros chicos…

No podía negarlo, de a ratos me sentía tan atrapado pero no podía salir, una parte de mi no quería salir de ahí por que le gusta un poco esa atención positiva, por que cualquier humano se siente orgulloso cuando es reconocido por todos los demás como la representación de lo bueno de lo que debería de ser un ejemplo a seguir… cualquier humano menos Craig Tucker.

-Quizás sea cierto, quizás él sea superior en ese aspecto

"No, no quizás, lo es y lo sabes, él no esta atrapado como nosotros en esta pequeña burbuja en este pequeño mundo en el que vivimos por la idealización sobre nosotros"

Una mascara que todos han contribuido a confeccionar especialmente para nosotros, una mascara que tendremos a usar el resto de nuestras vidas…

"Eso solo si nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacerlo"

¿Lo estoy? ¿Estoy dispuesto realmente a usar esa mascara? ¿Y si no lo hago que pasará? ¿El mundo va a odiarme? ¿Me despreciarán? ¿Qué dirán de mi en el futuro? ¿Qué pasa si rompo las reglas? Seguir el camino correcto implica que al final de nuestra vida llegaremos al lugar ideal, seguir el camino equivocado solo nos llevará a nuestra perdición ¿Qué camino elegir?

El sonido que hacen las campanas cada que un cliente abre la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, no supe en que momento pero llegué al café de manera automática, vaya realmente tenía un dolor de cabeza fatal.

-¡GAH! ¿Ky-kyle, vas a querer algo de tomar?-me pregunta Tweek en cuanto me senté en la primera mesa que ví, curiosamente solo es lugar para dos.

-No lo sé Tweek, no quiero café, quisiera algo que me tranquilice y sé que el café no lo hará-dije sonriendo ligeramente-además…

-Sé que Craig te cito aquí por el asunto de sus hermanitos menores-me dice con una sonrisa- Si… si quieres te puedo ofrecer un té… e-ese té me ayuda para cuando estoy muy intranquilo por las noches

-Me encantaría-digo sonriendo y Tweek se aleja no sin antes decirme que seguramente Craig no tarda en llegar.

Debo admitirlo, desde que Tweek se sometió a los medicamentos esos ha mejorado mucho, ya no tiembla tanto como antes ni es un manojo de nervios, aún sigue siendo algo paranoico pero hay un progreso muy notable y me alegro por el.

"Todos parecen mejorar mientras que nosotros solo vamos en picada hacia un camino de perdición"

Sacudo mi cabeza, tendría que dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas antes de que enloqueciera por completo. Luego de casi media hora, y unas ganas terribles de asesinar a Tucker por su impuntualidad, llegó y se le veía algo… ¿Cansado? No sé de que me sorprendo seguro estuvo en alguna pelea o algo parecido.

-Al fin llegas-dije molesto al ver como se sentaba frente a mi.

-Perdón por llegar tarde a nuestra cita princesa, pero tenía asuntos de los cuales encargarme- dijo con una sonrisa , yo gruñí odiaba con todo mi ser cuando me llamaba princesa.

-Como sea, remítete a decirme lo que quieres dejarme claro sobre tu hermana-ordené, no pensaba pasar más tiempo en ese lugar y menos cerca de ese bastardo.

-Mira, se que no te agrado y la verdad es que eso no me puede importar menos, lo que tu y tu hermanito hagan me da igual pero cuando Ruby está de por medio entonces si se vuelve mi problema. –habló con un tono de preocupación que me sorprendió, realmente nunca pensé que Tucker se preocupara tanto por su hermana menor.

-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea-ataqué-Ruby no es buena influencia para el, siempre metida en pleitos con los demás, siempre en detención ¡Es igual a ti Tucker y eso no es bueno!

Aquello molestó a Craig más de lo que hubiera imaginado pues de un momento a otro me tomo por el cuello de mi chaqueta.

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de Ruby, sé que tu y la perra gorda de tu madre tienen una muy mala imagen de mi, pero eso no significa que ella sea igual y para que lo sepas, que Ruby ande con tu hermano tampoco me agrada mucho menos aún cuando tu hermano tiene cierta reputación con las mujeres.

-Suéltame Tucker-ordené tratando de zafarme de su agarre, si el idiota ese creía que podía intimidarme estaba muy equivocado.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante un largo rato, transmitiéndonos con la mirada el odio que sentíamos uno por el otro, era natural, Tucker era el chico malo, yo el chico bueno, somos enemigos naturales. Tweek se acerco nerviosamente a nosotros tocando el hombro de Craig, se le veía muy nervioso. Tucker lo miro y me soltó.

-Cómo sea dile a tu mocoso hermano que termine con ella de inmediato.

Espera ¿Qué? Oh no, Ruby no me agradaba y yo también los quiero lejos pero si le decía eso a Ike él iba a odiarme el resto de su vida, creería que yo sería el que convenció a Craig para que su novia lo dejara.

-No puedes pedirme que haga eso, es decir, no me gusta la idea ¡Pero no puedes pretender que se separen!

Aquello pareció confundirlo mucho y no era para menos, si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría igual de confundido, por lo regular soy yo el que pediría que se alejaran de una vez por todas.

-Entonces déjale muy en claro a tu mocoso hermano menor que no se atreva a hacerle daño a Ruby o lo pagara muy caro.

-Ni que se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello a Ike, Tucker o ya verás.

-Pues más le vale no hacer sufrir a Ruby, realmente no entiendo que le vio a tu hermano pero ella parece muy enamorada y si la veo sufrir o que llore por culpa de Ike me encargare de que acabe en el infierno.

-No te preocupes por nada Tucker, mi hermano también parece muy enamorado dudo que le vaya a hacer algo y tampoco quisiera que tu hermana le haga daño a mi hermano ni quiero que tu influyas en el.

Nuevamente nos quedamos mirándonos un largo rato con el ceño fruncido, hasta que una risa ronca proveniente de su garganta rompió el silencio.

-¿De que mierdas te ríes?

-De nada-contestó sin dejar de burlarse de mi.

-Deja de burlarte de mi Tucker.

-No me estoy burlando de ti, princesa, es solo que eres muy… peculiar.

¿Peculiar? ¿A que rayos se refería con eso?

-Como sea, aclarado el asunto de nuestros hermanos…-"Por favor como si hubiera dicho algo que no nos hubiera dicho ya antes"-Es mejor que me vaya, seguramente tienes una cita pendiente con tu príncipe azul…

-¿Por qué rayos te empeñas en decir que Stan y yo somos pareja?

-¿Y que no lo son?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues pareciera que si lo son…

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-No hay pareja más marica y obvia que ustedes dos, ni Damien y Pip o el señor esclavo y el señor Garrison se comportaban tan maricas como ustedes lo hacen cuando están juntos…

-Arggg ¡Jódete Tucker!-bufé, me puse de pie, pague la cuenta y me fui de ahí, no tenía por que seguir soportando a ese idiota burlándose de mi y de Stan.

Apenas había caminado media cuadra cuando el muy imbécil por poco me atropella con su estúpida moto.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa?-le reclamé aterrado

-Te doy un aventón a casa de tu novio-dijo tendiéndome un casco que supuse sería de Ruby pues era color rosa.

-Ya te dije que Stan no es mi novio y no lo necesito, prefiero caminar antes que subirme a esa tumba con ruedas.

-Como quieras-se colocó su casco y arranco la moto echando todo el humo sobre mi, comenzaba a creer que realmente disfrutaba de hacerme rabiar.

Una vez que el humo se disipo continué con mi camino rumbo a la casa de Stanley quien al llegar comenzó a bombardearme de preguntas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo ese bastardo? ¿Te lastimo?-preguntó inspeccionándome de arriba abajo, yo lo aparte algo molesto.

-Estoy bien Stan, Craig no me hizo daño solo hablamos de Ike y Ruby y no hizo más que amenazarme y advertirme de que si Ike le hacía daño a Ruby el se encargaría de hacerlo pagar, no te preocupes.

Rayos a veces odiaba que Stan fuera tan sobreprotector, no es como si no pudiera cuidarme solo.

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo Ky, eres mi súper mejor amigo y hace dos años estuviste al borde de la muerte por mi culpa, no quiero que nada te pase.

-Stan ya te dije miles de veces que eso no fue tu culpa…

-Si, si lo fue, si tan solo hubiera sido más atento, si tan solo te hubiera escuchado, si hubiera sido un buen amigo eso no hubiera pasado Ky... entiéndelo yo te quiero-dijo abrazándome por la espalda- No quiero perderte, no quiero que mueras antes de que yo lo haga, quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre, nuestra vida empezó juntos y quisiera que acabará así …

Yo baje la mirada, hace un año exactamente estuve a punto de morir, yo iba a suicidarme y si no hubiera sido por Stan yo simplemente hubiera muerto.

Mi vida era una completa mierda, mi mejor amigo estaba sumido en una depresión tal que apenas si notaba mi existencia, estaba tan sumido en su mundo, tan encerrado que no me dejaba entrar y eso me enfurecía ¿Qué clase de amigo era yo que no podía animar a mi súper mejor amigo? Llegó un punto en que decidí dejar de juntarme con Stan y todo empeoro, no tenía con quien hablar, Kenny apenas si nos hacía caso, parecía estar más entretenido con su nuevo grupo de amigos como para darnos algo de atención, el culogordo se la pasaba restregándonos en la cara a su novia, me sentía solo, jamás me sentí tan solo en este mundo, Butters era de poca ayuda, su compañía de nada me servía sus intentos por animarme consistían en reflexionar sobre las cosas buenas de nuestra vida, me di cuenta de que no tenía nada bueno para ese entonces. Para mamá solo era una especie de trofeo que podía presumir, para mi padre era más o menos lo mismo, Ike nuevamente estaba pasando por esa etapa de pubertad en la que me quería lejos de su vida y mi único amigo no quería hablarme pues estaba más preocupado pensando en su exnovia que yo deje de existir para el.

Estaba tan solo, tan jodido, pensé en ese entonces que si muriera poco les iba a importar, a mis padres lo que más les iba a doler era perder a su hijo trofeo, pero no importaba siempre tendrían a Ike el era el genio, el niño prodigio del que siempre podían esperar cosas grandes, quizás al morir yo todo estaría mejor… llegue entonces a la conclusión de que ya no quería seguir en este mundo, quería esfumarme, quería desaparecer, ese día había tomado una navaja que durante casi un mes había guardado conmigo en la espera de tomar una decisión y ese día me había decidido. Estaba apunto de morir desangrado cuando oí que la puerta se abrió y vi a Stan lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que desperté en el hospital, Stan dormía a mi lado y tomaba mi mano cuando me vio despierto me pidió disculpas por que se sentía culpable por apartarme por ignorarme.

_-No sabes cuanto te quiero y te necesito…_

_-¿Entonces por qué me apartaste?_

_-Eso… no fue por gusto, Ky, yo tenía ciertas dudas, dudas que preferiría no decirte aún, me sentía mal no solo por Wendy eran otras cosas… Pero esto no es sobre mi ahora es sobre ti, te prometo… te prometo que te cuidaré, no te volveré a dejar solo, no quiero perderte, no aún, te quiero en mi vida ahora y siempre, esta vida la iniciamos juntos y quiero que la terminemos juntos._

Luego de eso fui al psicólogo aunque realmente poco me ayudo, tiempo después surgió esta voz en mi mente, no me molestaba, no me hacía daño pero de igual forma Stan nunca volvió a dejarme solo, se volvió mucho más sobre protector conmigo y su atención siempre estaba en mi, era su prioridad, me gustaba pero me disgustaba un poco que me tratara como… a una princesa. El error que cometí de querer suicidarme me costo la falta de confianza de Stan y el resto de mi familia aunque al menos mi vida mejoró un poco pero aún así no dejaba de sentirme presionado. Creo que eso es lo que Stan teme que vuelva a recaer en esa depresión, pero no debería de preocuparse por ahora todo esta bien mi vida esta relativamente bien…

-Mi recuerdo más antiguo empieza contigo, en el día que nos conocimos y quisiera que mi último recuerdo fuera contigo también, mi vida llegando a su fin y que tu estés a mi lado.

Stan realmente era un completo marica, ahora entendía por que Craig se empeñaba en decir que éramos pareja…

"Pero no me importa, mientras lo tenga a el, nada me importa"

**N/A: Sobre la voz interna de Kyle explicaré después mejor como surge y que es exactamente aunque quizás muchos lo intuyan pues esa "voz interna" es más que una voz, tiene una especie de mente y vida propia. **


	4. Capítulo 4: En parejas

**Lamento la tardanza en actualizar este fic pero no andaba muy inspirada y en lugar de eso me puse a escribir otras cosas que espero terminar pronto, para no aburrirlos les contaré más abajo de que se trata.**

**"Palabras entrecomillas"= pensamientos, **_**Palabras en cursiva= Flash Backs #=mensajes de Texto**_

**Disculpen si por ahí ven faltas ortográficas, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por corregirlos pero hay veces que no lo noto. **

**Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

Capítulo 4: En parejas.

-Así que…un año.

-Si.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Por qué mierdas tendría que decirte algo? No eres mi padre.

-No, pero a diferencia de nuestros padres yo si me preocupo por ti y si lo hubiera sabido antes…

-Hubieras amenazado a Ike de muerte, se lo hubiera contado a Kyle y cuando la gorda de su madre se enterara hubiera mandado a Ike Canadá con tal de que no se juntara conmigo.

-Eso no es cierto-mentía era muy probable que si hubiera hecho lo primero…

-Sabes que no miento, tu no eres muy diferente del pelirrojo ese, también eres demasiado sobreprotector a veces y eso me molesta.

Ruby y yo íbamos en mi motocicleta rumbo a la escuela, primero la dejaría a ella en el instituto quería asegurarme de que realmente entrara a clases después de eso yo me iría por ahí con Kenny.

-A todo esto ¿Qué te dijo Kyle sobre lo mío con Ike?

-No le agrada la idea pero supongo que eso no es ninguna novedad sin embargo cuando le mencione que le dijera a Ike que terminara contigo se molesto y me dijo que no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle eso.

-¿Realmente te dijo eso?-pregunto tan sorprendida y confundida como yo cuando vi la reacción del pelirrojo al pedirle que alejara a su hermano de Ruby.

-Si, lo dijo y ya le deje muy en claro que si su hermano te hace algo Ike la va a pagar muy caro…

Estacione la moto frente la escuela para que Ruby bajara, tomo su mochila y me dio su casco.

-Como sea espero que ni tu ni él se metan más en mi relación con Ike.

-Me meteré si es necesario, no quiero que el enano ese te haga daño.

Ella me hizo la típica señal de la familia a lo que yo respondí igual, después camino rumbo al edifico donde pude ver que Karen, Frikle y Ike la esperaban, el canadiense me saludo con la mano nerviosamente y yo rodé los ojos, el enano no iba a ganarse mi confianza tan fácilmente.

Durante el camino a la preparatoria me puse a pensar en las palabras de Ruby, compararme con Kyle… no éramos para nada iguales, yo solo me preocupaba por ella, es mi hermana la vi crecer y aunque sé que no soy el mejor hermano y modelo a seguir de este mundo realmente quiero protegerla, quiero que sea diferente a mi que ella tenga un futuro, yo… yo sabía que era un caso perdido pues mi reputación me precedía y difícilmente iban a aceptarme en una universidad luego de ver mi historial académico, en los deportes no destacaba mucho pues no me gustaba practicar ninguno en particular, tenía menos de un año para pensar que iba a hacer con mi vida y la verdad más que pensar prefería evitar hacerlo sabía que si no conseguía una beca en alguna universidad mis padres me echarían de la casa por eso no quería que Ruby sufriera lo mismo que yo… y sobre Ike, tenía una muy mala reputación que lo precedía gracias a su experiencia con las mujeres mayores, realmente me enfurecía en pensar lo que ese pequeño bastardo podía hacerle a Ruby, acostarse con ella y luego dejarla y por alguna razón todas las mujeres que estaban con el no terminaban muy bien que digamos, solo bastaba con recordar lo que le había pasado a la maestra esa de kínder para darse cuenta…

_-A mi tampoco me agrada la idea, Ruby no es buena influencia para el, siempre metida en pleitos con los demás, siempre en detención ¡Es igual a ti Tucker y eso no es bueno!_

No, Ruby era diferente, ese bastardo no la conocía solo se dejaba llevar por los rumores, el no se daba cuenta de que…

Me detuve en seco, mierda, quizás si estaba haciendo lo mismo que Broflovski al juzgar a Ike. ¡No! Esto era diferente, de Ike tenía pruebas que solo dañaría a Ruby… Arrgg mierda, maldita enana arruino mi día.

Continúe camino a la escuela, estacione mi moto y camine rumbo al edificio, no quería seguir pensando en el asunto de Ruby y Ike, al menos en clases podría distraer mi mente, mantenerla ocupada en otra cosa… tratando de prestar atención, además literatura era de las pocas clases que no me disgustaban como el resto así que sería buena idea tomarla, entré al salón y ocupe mi asiento de siempre, segundos después entraron los súper maricas platicando y riendo y con su típica aura gay a su alrededor ¿Sabrían acaso lo ridículos que a veces se veían? Realmente me enfermaban bastante…

-Mira nada más quien decidió llegar temprano a una clase… ¿Realmente eres Tucker o solo eres un impostor? Pues déjame decirte que lo estás haciendo terriblemente mal, Tucker nunca llega puntal, mucho menos se aparece en la primera hora de clases-se burló Stan, yo me limite a mostrarle el dedo

-Métete en tus asuntos Marsh o mejor aún dedícate a métesela a tu novia-me reí obviamente me refería a Kyle

-Carajo ¿Por qué siempre tienes que involucrarme a mi Tucker?-se quejó, era muy divertido ver enojado al pelirrojo.

-Yo nunca mencione tu nombre ¿Acaso dije Kyle Broflovski? No, solo dije a su novia la cual no tiene, tu asumiste que me refería a ti, pero no me extraña ustedes par de maricas siempre han sido muy obvios en su relación …

Eso le cerró la boca y lo hizo sonrojarse completamente, yo alcé una ceja ¿De verdad esos dos ya eran pareja oficialmente? Bueno, no era como si me importara. Con un "jódete Tucker" por parte de Kyle y una seña obscena por parte de Stan se "despidieron" dirigiéndose a sus asientos en la parte de enfrente lejos del mío.

Unos minutos después el salón comenzó a llenarse y pude ver entrar por la puerta una singular melena rubia, la de Tweek quien al encaminarse a su asiento con su habitual termo con café se sorprendió de verme en clases a esa hora pude adivinarlo por la expresión en su rostro, luego de tantos años de conocernos no era raro que aprendiera ciertas cosas sobre él en especial sus estados de ánimo y la manera en como reaccionaba ante algunas situaciones como ahora, se veía algo alegre pero al mismo tiempo preocupado no era para menos a pesar de que nos habíamos "reconciliado" luego de no habernos hablado durante un par de años podía sentir claramente que nuestra relación no era la misma que la que teníamos en secundaria.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿Te molesta?-pregunté alzando una ceja

-¡Gah! ¡No! E-eso nunca… solo…

-No es normal verme aquí-dije con una ligera sonrisa y Tweek asintió –Siendo sincero con el asunto de Ruby preferí entrar a clases, al menos así mantengo mi mente ocupada…

-¿E-eso quiere decir que no solucionaste nada con Kyle?

-No, él dijo que hablaría con su hermano para que no le hiciera nada a Ruby.

-¿Entonces?

-Ella me dejo pensando en muchas cosas que preferiría no cuestionarme por eso entré a clases al menos así mi mente se mantiene ocupada, además…

-Literatura es tu clase favorita-completó y yo sonreí de lado

-Así que aún recuerdas algo sobre mi…

-Yo no he… ¡NGH! Olvidado nada sobre ti

El profesor entró al salón y comenzaron las clases.

A veces me sentía tan mal por haber hecho a un lado a Tweek durante tanto tiempo, mejor dicho siempre que él me demostraba lo mierda de persona que había sido.

Nuestra amistad inicio un verano tras finalizar la primaria cuando conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de la familia de Tweek, en ese entonces mi meta era comprarme una motocicleta y mis padres ya me habían dejado más que claro que jamás me darían un solo centavo para comprármela así que comencé a buscar un trabajo aunque a tan joven edad nadie me ofrecía uno decente y repartir periódicos no era una opción luego de ver lo mierda que era el trabajo de Stan decidí que nunca haría tal trabajo así que luego de mucho buscar y casi darme por vencido el señor Tweek me ofreció un buen empleo en su café con una paga digna y el trabajo era decente solo tenía que ayudar a Tweek a repartir el café e ir a recoger los paquetes especiales que le hacían a su padre.

Fueron casi tres años que trabaje para ellos mientras juntaba el dinero para mi motocicleta y durante esos tres años fue que pude conocer a Tweek mejor, era obvio que él no era un desconocido para mi pero para ser sinceros nunca me había dado el tiempo suficiente como para conocerlo más a fondo solo éramos compañeros de clase que a veces solíamos compartir mesa y convivir en ciertos "eventos importantes" como la vez de la guerra de Ps4 contra Xbox, luego de la supuesta rivalidad que había entre nosotros cortesía de los cabrones de Stan y sus amigos fue como comenzamos a dirigirnos más la palabra pues anteriormente yo poco sabía de su existencia y supe que no me odiaba como esos idiotas decían, era buena persona pero no me interesaba socializar mucho con é, nunca he sido fan de hacer amigos o convivir con las personas al día de hoy sigue siendo un misterio para mi como carajos Token y Clyde comenzaron a juntarse conmigo.

Durante los días en que no había mucho trabajo en el café y yo estaba e el colegio me ponía a hacer algunas de las tareas solo para no repetir el curso y Tweek se sentaba junto conmigo a hacer lo mismo. Al principio era muy tímido, supongo que tenía miedo de que le fuera a decir algo o lo apartara de mi pero con el tiempo ambos comenzamos a trabajar juntos como un verdadero equipo, él me ayudaba cuando tenía dudas en ciertas materias y yo hacía lo mismo cuando él no entendía algo. Poco a poco esas sesiones fueron cambiando, ya no solo hablábamos sobre la tarea o la escuela comenzábamos a conocernos más, Tweek me hablaba de su vida de sus secretos, de cosas que a nadie más le había dicho y yo poco a poco comencé a abrirme con él a contarle de mi familia, de mis sueños y aspiraciones para el futuro, había veces que incluso me quedaba en su casa a dormir.

_-¡GAH! ¡¿Un escritor?!-exclamó Tweek cuando durante una de esas "pijamadas" le confesé mi sueño más profundo uno que nadie, ni siquiera Ruby sabía, tenía el sueño de poder ser un gran escritor, reconocido y admirado por todos._

_-Si, es un sueño muy estúpido lo sé…_

_-¡No! ¡GAH! E-es muy interesante-me sonrió aquello por alguna razón me hizo sonrojarme un poco –¿Ya… ya has escrito algo?_

_-Solo un par de cuentos, pero no son la gran cosa-dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo, ese era mi mayor secreto, tenía miles de escritos debajo de mi cama, pero realmente dudaba que fueran tan buenos como para que a alguien le interesaran lo suficiente._

_-¡NGH! Pu-pues a mi… a mi me… me encantaría leer un cuento tuyo alguna vez._

_-Si es así entonces haré uno especial para ti-le prometí_

_-So-solo no incluyas nada sobre du-duendes ¡GAH! Ellos son malvados…_

A la fecha seguía sin cumplir mi promesa pero eso se debía a que incluso yo había comenzado a dejar poco a poco de lado esa idea de ser un escritor, al terminar la secundaría termine de juntar el dinero para comprar la motocicleta y por consiguiente renuncie a mi trabajo en el café, durante ese verano dejamos de vernos puesto que Tweek junto con su familia se habían ido lejos para ver a un buen doctor que comenzara a tratar sus ataques.

El timbré sonó sacándome de mis ensoñaciones e indicando que por hoy la clase había terminado.

-¿I-iras a la siguiente clase? –me preguntó Tweek mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila

-Lo dudo odio la clase de geografía y odio más aún a la zorra de la maestra…

-Esperen un poco-pidió el profesor al ver que todos comenzaban a retirarse del salón- antes de salir quisiera que formaran parejas para un trabajo de investigación, tendrán que elegir un genero literario y un autor para después hacer un ensayo que expondrán en clase.

No hace falta decir que todos nos quejamos al instante al oír eso en especial yo.

-Ese trabajo representa un 50% de su calificación final, así que quiero un buen trabajo

"Mierda" pensé con fastidio y enseguida mire a Tweek quien asintió a la pregunta que nunca formulé, bueno al menos así tendría una excusa para no salir con Kenneth, ya comenzaba a cansarme que siempre me buscara y de paso podría estar con Tweek como en los viejos tiempos aunque quizás sería algo incómodo.

-No tan rápido Marsh, Broflovski no quiero que estén juntos-les dijo el profesor, yo me reí internamente al fin separarían a los noviecitos.

-¿Por qué no?-reclamó Kyle-Stan y yo siempre le entregamos buenos trabajos, eso no es justo.

-Es cierto profesor, Ky y yo somos un gran equipo.

-No lo dudo, pero quisiera que me hiciera un favor especial Broflovski, Tucker, venga aquí…

Mierda ya sabía que era lo que el vejete ese tenía en mente, ambos, Tweek y yo nos acercamos al profesor.

-¿Qué?-pregunté de mala gana

-Señor Broflovski quisiera que hiciera equipo con Tucker, sus notas han estado muy bajas últimamente y no quisiera verlo repetir el curso nuevamente.

No hace falta decir que el pelirrojo enseguida se quejó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!-reclamó Kyle molesto la verdad a mi también me molestaba lo que menos quería era relacionarme con ese pelirrojo suficiente con que nuestros hermanos estuvieran juntos -¿Qué culpa tengo de Craig vaya tan mal en el curso?

-Profesor, Tweek y yo haremos el trabajo, además no necesito de ese pelirrojo para poder hacer un buen trabajo final-intervine yo estaba igual o más emputado con la idea de hacer el trabajo con la persona más fastidiosa de South Park.

-No le estoy pidiendo opinión Tucker y Broflovksi si hace esto le daré puntos extras…-aquello pareció tranquilizar un poco al pelirrojo aunque no lo suficiente.

-Pero el me va a dejar hacer todo el trabajo-reclamó, estúpido pelirrojo si tan solo supiera que con Tweek yo hago la mayor parte del trabajo, para Tweek suele ser mucha presión estos ensayos donde su promedio está en juego y para no alterarlo hago las investigaciones mientras el solo se encarga de darle una buena presentación…

-Si lo hace puede decírmelo y entonces Tucker recibirá una sanción.

-¿Y Tweek con quién hará el trabajo?-pregunté preocupado por mi amigo rubio quien parecía comenzar a alterarse un poco pues comenzaba a temblar un poco.

-Con el joven Marsh…

-Pero Marsh no hace nada, claramente cada que hacen trabajos Broflovski se encarga de todo…

-Eso no es cierto Tucker, no todos somos como tu-reclamó Stanley mirándome con rabia.

-¡BASTA!-exclamó el profesor interviniendo para que no le soltara un golpe al marica ese-No les estoy dando opción, si el joven Tweek o Marsh lo prefieren pueden buscar otra pareja de trabajo pero tu y Broflvoski se quedan juntos.

-¡GAH! Y-yo no… no tengo pro-problema pa-para hacer el ¡NGH! Trabajo con Stan-dijo muy nervioso Tweek

-Yo tampoco tengo problemas en hacerlo con el-murmuro Stan de mala gana

-Bien, solucionado esto pueden irse.

Al salir Tweek y yo fuimos a la enfermería mientras ayudaba a mi amigo rubio a tomar su medicamento pues estaba tan nervioso que seguramente lo derramaría todo.

-Tranquilízate Tweek y si ese bastardo de Marsh no hace su parte puedes decirme para que le parta su cara.

-¡GAH! ¡No! No hace falta Craig, estoy seguro de… de que Stan hará un bu-buen trabajo… en primaria tra-trabajamos juntos algunas veces-me dijo un poco más calmado y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Como la vez del trabajo de investigación de la compañía de tu padre?-pregunté y el solo asintió

-Esa vez tu padre les hizo todo el trabajo y el trabajo que hicieron ustedes originalmente fue Kyle el que se encargo de la mayor parte…

-A-Aún así no hay problema, no te preocupes…

Dijera lo que dijera Tweek yo no confiaba en que Marsh realmente fuera a hacer un buen trabajo y lo que Tweek menos necesitaba era estresarse por ese tipo de cosas.

Decidí no asistir a la siguiente clase y quedarme unos minutos más cuidando de Tweek, finalmente cuando el estuvo mejor se retiró a su clase de arte y yo me fui al patio a fumar un poco, al llegar a mi lugar de siempre me encontré con Kenneth y Stanley quienes parecían estar platicando.

-¿Qué haces aquí Marsh?-pregunté molesto pues sabía que seguramente vendría a joderme con lo del trabajo que teníamos que hacer en equipos

-¿Se te olvida que Kenny también es mi amigo? Solo vine a platicar con el un poco.

-Claro…-dije rodando los ojos –Mejor di la verdad y admite que estás aquí para joderme por el puto trabajo en equipos que tengo que hacer con tu novia

El me miro con molestia pero no negó nada había acertado.

-Mira sé que solo quieres joder a Kyle con lo del puto trabajo en equipos mejor déjame ser a mi su pareja y tu sé con Tweek, hablé con Ky y el está de acuerdo en decirle al profesor que trabajaste con él cuando en realidad fui yo quien lo hizo, así cada quien puede estar con su amigo.

Bien eso no sonaba tan mala idea pero no iba a dejarlo estar con su novia pelirroja, si quería joderlos y que no pudieran estar juntos era el peor castigo.

-No.

-Oh vamos tú lo único que quieres es que Ky te haga todo el trabajo.

-¿Y qué si así fuera?

-No te dejaré que le hagas eso Tucker…

-¿Y tú no quieres lo mismo? ¿O por qué te molesta tanto trabajar con Tweek?-ataqué -¿Es por que crees que Tweek es una carga verdad? Tu crees que el no hará nada por eso no quieres trabajar con el

-No es cierto, lo hago por Ky por qué se como eres tú, solo quieres molestarlo y hacer que el haga todo el trabajo por ti…

-¿De verdad? Si quisiera eso podría pagarle a cualquier otro por que hiciera mi trabajo ¿Crees que me agrada tener por compañero de trabajo al pelirrojo más fastidioso de todo el puto mundo?

-¿Si no lo soportas porqué carajos quieres hacer equipo con el? Solo quieres hacerle daño y eso no te lo voy a permitir

-Ni siquiera tenía planeado hacerle algo al pelirrojo ese pero no sería mala idea molestarlo un poco, estando solos en mi casa sin que nadie lo oiga gritar… eso suena muy tentador-sonreí de lado.

-Enserio Tucker más te vale no hacerle nada o lo vas a pagar caro…

-Bien, prometo no hacerle nada a tu noviecita pero tu deberás de ser gentil con Tweek, el es especial y merece un trato diferente a tu amigo, él no puede hacerte todo el trabajo como Kyle lo hace y más te vale hacer un buen trabajo por que si el sufre un ataque de nervios por causa tuya yo me encargare de ti.

-No te preocupes a diferencia tuya yo no dejó que otros hagan mis trabajos-gruñó, tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí.

Kenny comenzó a reírse.

-Son un par de maricas cada uno por su respectivo novio, Stan por Kyle y tu por Tweek.

-Corrección solo Stanley, entre Tweek y yo solo hay amistad y siendo amigos estamos bien ambos sabemos que para Tweek jamás seré una buena opción, el necesita llevar una vida tranquila y a mi lado no podría serlo… además a mi Tweek no me gusta

-¿De verdad? Pero si te pareces tanto a Stan en ese aspecto, siempre eres tan sobreprotector con Tweek…

Le di un golpe en la cabeza sabía perfectamente que si había algo que me molestaba era que me compararan con el perdedor de Marsh.

-¡Ey! Yo solo digo lo que veo, Stan siempre esta al lado de Kyle cuidándolo al igual que tu con Tweek…

-Eso es por que a Tweek lo veo como una especie de hámster, es pequeño, tembloroso, tiene unos ojos muy lindos y necesita de mi. Él no tiene nadie más que lo proteja, nadie lo entiende como yo en cambio Marsh exagera demasiado, su forma de proteger a Kyle es obsesiva él no tiene problemas de ansiedad ni ha sido diagnosticado con problemas mentales como Tweek, no tiene adicciones ni que tomar medicamentos…

-Como sea, ambos son unos maricas obsesionados con el bienestar de sus mejores amigos, pero al menos tú… tú sabes divertirte-me susurro al oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda-Con Stan solo un par de veces pude divertirme y solo era por que estaba confundido y como buen amigo tenía que ayudarle a aclarar sus dudas, tú no necesitas que te aclare nada solo necesitas de mi atención y mis cariños-dijo con tono provocativo más yo lo aparté no tenía humor para lidiar con él, lo mejor era entrar a clases, al menos así podría olvidarme de el un rato.

**Como dije anteriormente, la razón por la que me tardé en actualizar este fanfic es por que uno: no andaba muy inspirada (Digamos que en épocas decembrinas lejos de alegrarme y emocionarme me deprimo mucho) y dos: me distraje en otras cosas entre ellas mi otro fic "Pacto por la Paz" que tengo en mente no tome más de 5 capítulos, si es un fic algo corto y que espero actualizar pronto a más tardar el viernes o sábado y un longfic Dyle y un One-shot Style que no tengo claro cuando los subiré pero espero hacerlo antes del 24, en fin, sin más me despido de ustedes. Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
